


Wanna Grab Some Java?

by Kittycattycat



Category: Dangan Ronpa - All Media Types, New Dangan Ronpa V3: Everyone's New Semester of Killing
Genre: Comedy, Drabble, Fluff, Gen, I wrote this in ten minutes fight me, Its not even comedy or crack really it's just plain stupid, M/M, Rated for the few swears in here, This is just stupid but I'm proud of it so here
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-02-24
Updated: 2017-02-24
Packaged: 2018-09-26 16:33:38
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 308
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9911435
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kittycattycat/pseuds/Kittycattycat
Summary: Ouma tries to flirt with Kiibo with robot pick-up lines. It goes over about as well as you would expect.





	

"Hey, is it hot in here, or did your internal fan system just crash?"

Kiibo looked over towards the white-suited boy situated at the cafeteria table seat across from him with confusion, "I'm…sorry?"

Smirking, Ouma continued, "Can you give me your IP number? I lost mine."

The robot frowned, "Wh-…n-no! And it's actually IP address, not IP number. And how do you even have an IP address in the first pla-"

The shorter boy huffed in annoyance, but refused to give up so easily. All he did was raise his voice to be even louder, "You got a free port I can plug into?"

A few heads in the cafeteria were turning now. Gonta was giving them both confused glances, Angie was grinning like there was no tomorrow, and Amami was, weirdly enough, giving a thumbs up to Ouma, the supreme leader responding similarly.

Kiibo went perfectly silent for a short while, "Are…are you trying to flirt with me?"

Ouma's cheeks tinted pink slightly and his eyes were cast downwards, but other than that, he gave no response. 

"He's not trying to flirt with you, he is flirting with you!" yelled Iruma from across the table, "Just make out with each other already!" she paused briefly, before tacking on to her comment, "…And she sure to lemme see it! I wanna watch hot gay human-on-robot action!"

Eyes widening and, somehow, a dark flush coming over his face, Kiibo panicked, "Th-that is completely inappropriate! Why would I even do that?!"

Ouma waggled his eyebrows suggestively, though it really only succeeded in making him look even more ridiculous, "Because I'm amazing?"

"Absolutely not!"

Finally fed up with all the shouting, Hoshi slammed his tiny hands furiously onto the table, "Will you all just shut up?!"

The room went deathly silent.

"…Nice bolts, wanna screw?"

"Kokichi fucking Ouma-!"


End file.
